


The Fall

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Cas explains how his existence changed when he met Dean.__A dean/cas poem





	The Fall

Do you ever look at the night sky?

At the heavy face of the moon

and the stars attending her?

So predictable.

So steady.

The moon grows and shrinks,

grows and shrinks.

The stars follow their paths,

forever chasing what they will

never catch.

 

I was a star,

stuck in my path,

traversing the sky for millennia.

 

Then I met you.

 

The only thing steady about you is

    your hand on the wheel of the Impala,

    your hold on any weapon,

    your gaze into my soul.

 

Sometimes, to distract myself from that gaze,

I count the beats of your heart.

 

Sometimes it even works.

 

I’ve become a blazing meteor,

crashing to earth.

 

I do not fear the fall.

  
  



End file.
